The Anime Files
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: An in-depth look at what anime our favourite class of assassins watches, spin off of the Pairing Files. So join us as we discovered favourite series, guilty pleasures and embarrassed students ranging from action adventures to romantic comedies, and maybe just a bit of trolling
1. Chapter 1

**Assassination Classroom Anime File #1: Nagisa Shiota**

"What kind of Anime do I watch?" Nagisa asked as he looked at the camera of his classmate Ritsu. "Simple I love adventurous and action anime, heck you could basically say I'm into the shonen kind of shows, like Naruto, man that was a good show especially seeing all the flashy techniques like the summoning Jutsu, the Rasengan, The Chidori and the Shadow Clone Jutsu, okay next would have to be Bleach...well what I've seen of it, I haven't seen past the story arc where they rescue Orihime. But man being kickass Samurai using giant freaking swords facing down ghosts and other worldly foes, just awesome" he said

"What else, well back when it was on Dragon Ball Z was a fun watch, even though the original run of the show was older I am. Dad showed me the old school stuff which got me into the slim down Dragon Ball Z Kai, but it's still good and man was DBZ: Battle of Gods just sheer awesomeness, but am I the only one who thinks Beerus looks more like a kangaroo then a cat? I'm digressing. Also I quite enjoy the horrorish Soul Eater, sure it's dark full of monster and could give people nightmares, but come on Some of the characters turn into weapons! How can you top that?" Nagisa asked "I'll tell you how! By taking the partner system and have them summon their own weapons. Though I have to admit that having the main male character's weapon a shield is a little weak" Nagisa said rubbing the back of his head. "And how could I neglect the classic Fullmetal Alchemist, which feature a pair of bodies trying to get their bodies back, only to save the world. The rich backstory got me hooked first time I watched it" he added excited

"But the best anime I recently watched was that of Fate/Stay Night, a awesome tale of sorcery, swordplay and mythology. How can you go wrong with that kind of stuff, seven people get chosen for a battle Royale to have their one true wish granted, how can you say no to that, plus it mixes together different legends like King Arthur, Maeda, Gilgamesh and Hercules among others, Along with the modern fantasy elements there is time for a little romance if you get my gist" Nagisa sighed. "And that is all I watch anime wise"

 _"I don't think so Nagisa, what about the other stuff?"_ Karma asked

"Other stuff...great okay, okay so you can say I'm also into a couple of ecchi animes, like the brutal sci-fi show Freezing" Nagisa said shuddering "I got to admit the only thing about that show I enjoy are the character design; I mean there is only so much gore and blood you can watch before it becomes unexciting, and don't get me started on a plot point for the second season. Seriousl hwo did they get that shit pass the censors?" Nagisa asked

 _"What plot point?" Karma asked_

"GOOGLE IT YOU BASTARD! But not the ones watching this" Nagisa blushed "Okay next I would have to say Cat Planet Cuties, its a bit of fun to watch and totally takes the mickey out of the alien fish out of water, because its has cats instead and apparently bullets that destroys everything but flesh and blood objects, which are you by two gun toting badass girls who are involved in the intelligence community. Next I have to say about Highschool of the dead, which has boob physics worse than the DOA games, plus the zombies aren't that threatening, I mean the couldn't pull a guy off the fence with a girl on his back. The next title would be Triage X...hospital workers and students as Mercenaries, exaggerated physiques, some crude scenes toward the end brought apart drugs, and finally Hyperdimension Neptunia; basically the pissing contest known the Console wars turned into magical girls, and which console rep is inspired by certain aspects of the consoles. Of course being an all-female cast there are some 'enhanced' designs namely the one who represents the Xbox 360 and the Neptune from Seag, yeah explain how the Sega Neptune, a concept console from before the Sega Saturn is basically the main character; also this anime is dripping with Video game references" Nagisa said

"And that was my Anime selections. Please enjoy the next file where my good buddy Karma will be sharing his Anime choices

" _Sounds like Fun"_ Karma said

"So until next file. Sayonara" Nagisa said

* * *

 **So most of Nagisa's choices were the Shonen genre with some pure action and Ecchi titles thrown in for fun. This si also a spin off I was encouraged to write after the 2nd Pairing File's eight chapter which Fuwa and Mimura discussed Anime and who watches what. Now I will be asking for suggestions of genre for majority of the character, but not others such as Karma, Isogai, Kayano, Sugino and Hazama. I have already decided their anime choices. So until next time I'll catch you on the Otaku's Flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassination Classroom Anime File 2: Karma Akabane**

"So anime, what ones to I watch and enjoy? well that's simple and there ones no one will expect of me watching" Karma smirked

" _Just tell us dude, we all have to do this"_ Maehara said in the background

"Alright fine, my first choice would have to be the Iron Man anime, l which mixes the superhero and mecha genres, also it takes the design for Iron Man from the movies. I have to admit the CGI felt out of place when that sweet teaser had the armour hand-drawn. Sweet much; but the whole Japan Arc reactor and the Zodiac attacking him to take control of the reactor so they can blow up Japan while using the suit Tony built to replace him, piloted by someone we all thought was dead, brilliant; And the movie sequel Rise of Technovore, which feature Ezekiel Stane, the son of Obadiah Stane and several heroes"

" _Seriously! Iron Man?_ " Maehara asked shocked

"Not only that but I took a liking to the Wolverine Anime as well. It was basically a classic love story with Samurai and sci-fi elements. Seriously where else would you see Wolverine go after the one he loves, while facing off against Russia's attempt at a super soldier Omega Red, duking it out with Shingin; travelling down a merciless road with Yukio on the island of Madripoor. And finally facing off against the one who stole his girlfriend. The one major gripe I have is that Wolverine doesn't look like Wolverine. In fact he looks more like a bishonen hero rather than what he actually does in the comics" Karma said

" _A bishonen Wolverine, I would like to see that"_ Maehara said

"Anyway Item number 3: X-Men the anime, which takes place after the death of Dark Phoenix, the X-Men are brought back together by Xavier to investigate the disappearances of several mutants in Japan, leading to a set of whacked out and mysterious events leading to the true villain. The team in the anime features the classics Beast, Storm, Cyclops and Wolverinve. But joining them are Emma Frost and Armour. The cast is great. Never have a group of mutants been so fun to watch; both in English and Japanese"

"So next we go from Sci-Fi to Horror with Blade! A Daywalker who was born half human, half vampire who is in Japan hunting down Deacon Frost, the one who bit Blade's mother while he was in the womb and a group called Existence, sadly that's all I remember of the anime. I found it was one of the more subdued series of the four animes. Sure it had a wolverine episode in Madripoor and different kinds of vampires, heck I think there were even Water tigers. But all I can remember of it"

 _"Wow, that must have been lame"_ Maehara commented

"And last of the five Marvel Animes: Black Widow and Punisher a movie starring the Black Widow and the Punisher as the title said which sees the title heroes teaming up against a terrorist organization who wants to sell S.H.I.E.L.D technology. Sure it seems goofy but it was a good story, and it features a lot of Marvel characters, even Amadeus Cho, the boy genius, Hwakeye, Captain Marvel, Baron Zemo and the Hulk! It was awesome to see the ending fight between the terrorists and Avengers, I hope they make some more anime based off of Marvel comics. But sadly I have to defect from Marvel for a while"

" _What do you mean?"_ Maehara asked

"In 2008 to celebrate the release of The Dark Knight movie Batman Gotham Knight which was a set of six OVAs that told the story between Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. Each OVA or segment was done by a different studio giving a different look to each one. And they featured a different villain, Deadshot, Killer Croc and the Russian just to name a few. It was dark and moody fitting quite well into the feel of the movies. It also featured the voice of Kevin Conroy, one of the best actor to play Batman in any form of entertainment including what many fans consider the best video game series for Batman: the Batman Arkham series. So you go check it out. But now I have a new story to tell

" _Huh, since where were telling a story?"_ Maehara asked.

"A story about the road so far about carrying on my wayward son in Supernatural the anime. A 22 episode anime that covers the first two seasons but also had new content expanding on the history of the Winchesters and background characters, also that one episode about bad luck in Vegas or something like that. It felt like a proper Supernatural series. But once again I have to gripe. When watching the English dub, I was disappointed that I didn't hear the proper voice of Dean until the last two episodes, but it was good story. A must watch for any fans of the show" Karma said "And that's all the anime I watch"

" _No its not, I think you're missing one, one that we all know about"_ Maehara said smugly

"Huh, which one...Oh, You mean Witchblade" Karma smiled "How could I forget about that one, Yes Witchblade the anime, adapted from the Top Cow comics. It's about single mother and her mature daughter returning to Japan after a massive quake happened wiping out the memory of the mother, but things get worse when her child gets taken away and she gets forced into the middle of a war between a corporation and the government all because of a bracelet she has that is actually an artefact called the Witchblade that turns her into a badass, true she is half naked and the show is a little fanservicery

" _A Little?"_ Maehara questioned

"Yeah, yeah a lot of ecchi stuff, however it also focuses on the mother daughter relationship and the trials and tribulations they have to go through while being a happy family, and that is one of the reason I enjoy Witchblade, come for the action and fanservice stay for the heartwarming family moments" Karma sighed

"So those were the anime I enjoy and I hope you like learning about them, next will be...hm, oh I know; my buddy Nagisa's girl Kaede"

" _Why her?_ " Maehara asked

"I enjoy messing with people, so until next time Bye" Karma said shutting off the camera.

* * *

 **So Karma's choices were all anime based off of American properties, namely Comic books. Now I have all of the anime mentioned but the Blade anime which was harder to write for but I got throught. Now I still need help and I thank those who have suggested titles for particular characters and thanks to the anime of Assassination Classroom I've now got an idea for Fuwa which hopefully will be easy. SO until next time I'll catch you on the Otaku's Flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassination Classroom Anime File 3: Kaede Kayano**

"Anime, Anime...Huh I never really thought about the type of anime I watch before, so this will hopefully be good" Kaede said

" _No one's rushing you Kaede; so take all the time you need to talk about your favourite anime"_ Nagisa said off camera

"Aww aren't you a sweetie" Kaede said before kissing Nagisa off screen

"Okay first off is Robotic;Notes a mecha anime about a pair of childhood friends trying to build a giant robot, a project started by her sister when she was in high school. However the robot research club also has to contend with the Commitee of 300, a shadowy organisation that wants to bring down the population and control it through any means necessary, including subliminal messaging, mind control and other vile and wicked ways. Even sunspots and coronal activity. But none the less. It is a fun watch trying to put the pieces together and find out what's going to happen

" _In other words you have to really pay attention to what's happening on screen to put the puzzle together"_ Nagisa commented.

Yep, now the next one I like to watch has a long title so I'll shorten it to the much preferred Okami-San, it's basically a slice of life comedy with fairy tale elements. What fairy tale elements you ask, well the main trio are Red Riding hood, the big bad wolf and the hunter, only red riding hood is a loli, the big bad wolf is Okami-San our tsunadere heroine and her love interest the hunter, who has some weird fear, huh; anyway they work for a school bank doing favours for the school, and in return the student who asked for the favour must return it at a certain point. I guess you can say it has rom-com moments, but it gets dark when the ex-boyfriend/tormentor of Okami-san returns. But those would be spoilers

" _Okay so what can you talk about?" Nagisa asked_

"My next choice: Bodacious Space-Pirates. Ah space the final frontier, never thought there would be pirates in it did cha, any we follow Marika Kato as she discovered that her parents are space pirates, granted her mother retired and her father 'died.' Well it turns out her father left Marika his Ship The Bentenmaru and his crew. Problem is she is still in high school! So with the Letter of Marque in hand that enables her to do legal pirating, seriously who ever of such a thing, she must juggle school, working at a cafe and Piracy at the same time, must be tough on a girl

 _"Yeah it must be and legalised pirates were called Privateers and they also carried the letter of Marque, usually from a country's royalty at the time" Nagisa explained._

Oh okay, and since I'm a space them, how could I not talk about Lagrange Flowers of Rin-ne. So what would you do if an alien asked for you help, well Kadoka Kyono was asked and she did it, having much deliberating, she is then involved with an intergalactic war, but finds some good friends while saving the galaxy, a fun little watch when you're gloomy especially the ending of the first season, There is some hints of Yuri during the second season, but the character Muginami's bust is too big"

" _again with the bust thing, man" Nagisa commented_

And finally we have The Sacred Blacksmith, set in a high fantasy world that has been ravaged by war a young girl called Cecily Campbell is given the honour of protecting and using the Demon sword of Wind Aria, while trying to get a Katana from the blacksmith commissioned by the government to battle the demon king, however they have to deal with other sword users and those who make demon contracts for more power, And the one behind these contracts and the awakening Demon King may be in their midst! its a good series, too bad it ended after one season

" _That one wasn't actually that bad" Nagisa said_

Oh I forgot one, Fairy Tail! In a world where magic is everywhere lays the kingdom of Fiore where the strongest guild lays: Fairy Tail. One day Lucy Heartfillia joins the namesake guild of the show along with Dragon Slayer Natsu, Ice Mage Grey, Knight Erza and dozens of other wizards as they battle the forces of evil, from an ice wizard who wants to awaken an ancient monster to get revenge for his teacher to a rogue dragon slayer even dragons from the past while not trying to destroy the town which the fail at spectacularly. It has a strong emphasis on friendship, family, overcoming one's failing and of course magic! but it is a little fanservicey, but that's okay its mean I can watch it with my boyfriend" Kaede smiled yanking Nagisa on camera.

 _"Kaede what are you doing?" Nagisa asked before being kissing on the cheek_

"Next up to bat is Sugino, now if you excuse me I heard the Japanese dub of the hit web-show RWBY is now playing see yah"

* * *

 **After a major delay of 6 months the anime files are back with Kaede and show picks of Anime which all feature strong female main characters, and honestly I quite enjoy anime which has good female leads, too bad there's not many that catches my attention. but I highly recommend RWBY, a anime webseries from the guys behind Achievement Hunter and Red vs Blue.**

 **So until next I'll catch you on the Otaku's Flipside**


End file.
